clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Club Penguin Wiki/1
...a speech by Mrperson777 *Ahem* Attention all club penguin wiki users... as you may know, i have been a sysop for a very long time now... WAITWAITWAIT no, im not quitting, but i will be on the site less and less... i tend to see the active users shrink, but positivly the pages grow. I also seem to think that the vandals are coming, and unregistered users are creating arcticles like crazy, thus "dirtying" up the wiki. I love helping this wiki grow. The problem is, though, I think there is so much vandals, yet so less sysops, good contributers, and just people that walk in, fix spelling, and forget about it... the last part of that is still good, as they are nice enough to help us. As you may know I absolutely hate vandals, as they keep me up to 1:00 am, (as that's sometimes when i go to bed, dont tell my parents.. hehe..) anyway i've been pretty busy with school as we get tons of work and i feel like watching TV and playing vidio games instead. I know most, no all of you go to school instead of work, (club penguin is for kids and teens as what im saying) but my school.. is tough. I just need to take a breather. So here is my poins, ill cut to the chase because my fingers hurt from typing. 1.) I'd like to take a wikivacation please. 2.) I'll probobly be making major edits on the weekend, or anytime i have off from school. thanks, Mrperson777 01:50, 20 October 2007 (UTC) HEY GUYS I'M BACK--Mrperson777 01:06, 19 November 2007 (UTC) It's time for C.P.W's makover... Guess what I heard... people are thinking that this site is boring and dull. Well now, the new DJ MP7's gonna fix that. Hehe, just kidding, but I still think the wiki needs to be more "full of life" so I have a suprise for the Wiki that I might whip up today.Mrperson777 19:35, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, it's done. And, I want you to please participate in this, as I was pretty much the only person editing the past page, the buzz. Well they are two more additions to the weird edition. Comics and funny pictures.Mrperson777 18:18, 2 October 2007 (UTC) The new logo is finished!!!!! Here it is, hope you like it. --Mrperson777 20:36, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Move Announcements to Current Events. Does anyone else besides me believe that the Announcements section on the Main Page deserves its own page? We could move it to the Current Events page, and even create and archive so we can log every major event. So what do you say? TurtleShroom 21:29, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :On one hand, I agree and on the other, I disagree. The Announcements section is small and occaisonally used, and therefor it may be a bit silly to have a separate page for it. I also think that this is a good idea because the Current Events page never really went through, and it is kind of needed in a wiki that is getting as big as this one. I would say that we should maybe try your idea out, and see if it is successful. Robbsi 12:09, 17 August 2007 (UTC) This Is Not A Roleplaying Game! Oh my goodness! This is not a roleplaying game! If you want an example of a roleplaying game, Star Wars Galaxies is one. You don't roleplay in Club Penguin at all. Penguins start talking about their real life person, and they say stuff like, "Yo, this is a great game." That is not roleplaying! I've never seen any roleplaying in this whole game. I don't think it's Massively Multiplayer, either. So, that leaves us with OG. Online Game. Answer: As first, it is role playing game because u must think how to spend your money. But, let's say that's not enough to be a RPG. As second, who said it is a RPG at all?! As third, it is veeery Massively Multiplayer. Here is one tip to you: RPG does NOT mean it must be swords, magic, killing and blood in game! Role playing means you play as something that is NOT you, as in a penguin. My gosh it's BOTH!!--Mrperson777 21:20, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Mog Actually it's a MOG , Multiplayer Online Game. well I actualy belive it's a MMORG, but if you don't belive it's a Massive Role Playing then it's MOG Imagine Wizard Hello?! PLEASE UPDATE Thursday, May 10th 2007 11:11 AM Hey! Don't you think it's time to add a new events update? TurtleShroom The newspaper came out just today. I haven't had the time yet. V-Rex 15:37, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Cool PLace! Cool Website I'm part of it now I'm Pika96 I will try to get the best pictures I can I always have a camera. screenshots theese screen shots never work for mei have paint and word but wwhat do i do - dogdude87 (forgetting to log in ) :You mean that you don´t know how to take a screen-shot? TomasBat 21:07, 16 May 2007 (UTC) yes i have tried before but i cant edit it i am not a nerd not calling you guys nerds though Heres How #Go to club penguin and press the button "print screen". #Open paint, click "paste" and the screen-shot you took with "print screen" will appear at paint. #Save the paint picture with the name you wish. #If you wish to upload the picture you got in paint to this wiki, then go to toolbox at the left and click on "upload file". #On browse, search for the paint picture and select it. #Click upload file. #Add to the page you wish the image to appear the following code: THE NAME OF THE IMAGE HERE, NOT THIS TEXT, BUT THE REAL NAME Hope that helped... TomasBat 21:56, 16 May 2007 (UTC) one last question one i cut the part of the question i want how do i get rid of the rest :so you need to crop the picture? heres how #select all #move image to up-left #deselect all #resize your image on bottom right Moderater chat I think that moderator should give out screen names if they have them because you have to wait for a reply from a talk page or e mail consider this idea Dogdude87 01:32, 6 July 2007 (UTC) if you need mine its icanntget1 Dogdude87 12:24, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Snow Globe Igloo price The Snow Globe Igloo costs 3700 coins, not 2600. Paleoblues :Thank you for pointing this out. Please note that you are welcome to correct other mistakes similar to this one. Robbsi 08:45, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Newspaper NEW NEWSPAPER!!! You might want to update, V-rex and all the sysops(including me)--Barkjon 22:07, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :I did update them at 5:08, 12 July 2007 (UTC). Robbsi 09:16, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Main Picture Nice new picture for the Club Penguin Wiki. Who made it? --JDitto 02:22, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Disney Guys i checked out the blog and guess what i found out: Disney's buying Club Penguin(or, let's say, Club Penguin's going to be part of disney.)This'll be awesome. Two good things combined: Disney and Club penguin!--Barkjon 00:25, 2 August 2007 (UTC) As long as they don't put disney princesses on club penguin I will be fine with it. But if they are in I will have to drag my sister to the bathroom and lock her in tho get on the wiki. Dogdude87 11:30, 2 August 2007 (UTC) My dad said Disney bought Club Penguin for 350 million bucks!--Barkjon 14:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC) It's true, they did. Umm and Dogdude? We Won't have disney princesses because CP also stated there will be no Disney-realated content on the game unless its a disney party witch is widely rumored.--Mrperson777 21:16, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Aaah, so it really is buying. I was happy when they wrote Disney will work with Club Penguin, but I don't like this buying thing. Hope Mrperson777 is right, they shouldn't mix their products with this. --193.198.130.87 00:06, 8 September 2007 (UTC) screenshots 2 How do you take a screenshot of something with internet explorer 6? Also, how do you add a picture to the Wiki?--Mrperson777 20:02, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :There is probably a "print screen" button on your keyboard (it's abbreviated to "prt sc" on mine). Pressing that will make a copy of the screen which you can then paste into an image editing program (like photo shop or paint shop pro or windows paint or whatever you have). You can then use that program to cut out the part of the screen you want and save it as an image. It's usually best to save it as a png file - you should have an option for that in the program you use. Once you have it, you can upload it to the wiki using or using the little green arrow in the editing toolbar (this is shown at the top of the edit box when you are editing a page). When you upload it, you should say what the image is and where you got in the description field. Angela (talk) 21:55, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Blah. My Print screen 'don work. (first day of school. i always thought middle school would be easier....)--Mrperson777 20:53, 28 August 2007 (UTC) OOOHHHH. You mean paaaaste it. Thanks!!!--Mrperson777 01:38, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Making another special page Like the weird edition and event gallery, ect. I'm goin to make a CP pop culture page called "The Buzz"--Mrperson777 01:29, 27 August 2007 (UTC) I am in middle school too 7th grade really easy after day 1. Dogdude87 00:59, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Logo We still need a new logo. I'll get the logo, make some edits and make a... mascot! yes! woul--Mrperson777 01:53, 27 August 2007 (UTC)dnt it be cool if we had a mascot?!? Ok I made it on MS paint, and saved it as jpeg. I'm not sure what to do now.--Mrperson777 02:29, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Does this work? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wiki_puffle.JPG#file Yey. It does. :Would it be hard to do it again but save it as a png file? I could convert it, but it's not going to look as good that way compared to how it could look if it was saved as png from the start. Angela (talk) 17:25, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I improvise. I have a copy version of when i first finished it. :)Mrperson777 22:06, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Penguin Chat 3 Can anyone make an archived version of Penguin Chat 3?Mrperson777 22:53, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir Ausir 15:48, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Basket Where is the candy basket? I'm logged in right now in Slushy in the book room wearing a pilot costume (it includes a fireman's jacket, goggles and helmat). Thanks Edit at 8:40 est: Nevermind I found it Edit Main Page Hi all... can I edit the Main Page? Dancing Penguin 12:18, 11 November 2007 (UTC) = Question I don't have a username, but I want to an administrator. I love this site but HOW DO I BE AN ADMINISTRATOR?! Please answer soon. Well...To be an admin you have to have lots of experience in Club Penguin and in wikis, you have to have a userpage, and a bureacrat has to make you one.--Barkjon 16:14, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Commercial I'M OUTRAGED!!!! I was watching that Zack and Cody marathon, and I saw a coins for change commercial. I was mad because the audince was mostly five-year-old kids. They were too young. It's just embarrasing... : :( Mrperson777 01:18, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Christmas Scarf Where is the Christmas Scarf? I looked EVERYWHERE for it! I think they had some bug with it, so they took them all back. Luckily, I got mine before they did it.